


Don't Let Go

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Angst, Filk, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vigil at the side of a hospital bed......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based on - RyanDan "Tears Of An Angel" lyrics (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gg4zxY1vF1w)  
> Recommend you listen to this beautiful, moving track first :D

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie._

I refuse to believe them, can't listen to the words... "Unstable brain aneurism, critical condition, non-responsive to treatment, we've done all we can... it doesn't look good, sir, I'm so sorry..."

You're a fighter though, you have to fight. You have to fight as hard as you can. Prove them all wrong. I'm holding your hand, I'm right here. Can you feel me? Use my strength... God, please come back to me...

_It can't be true that I'm losing you._

Because I... because I can't lose you...

_The sun cannot fall from the sky._

Please, Face...

_Can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel?_

You can't have him. D'you hear me? He belongs with me. He still has so much to live for... If you're up there, God, I'm begging you...

Your hand's so cold... Oh God, please wake up, baby...

_The tears of an angel._

You're strong, kid... stronger than anyone I know. Stay with me, keep breathing, keep fighting...

_Tears of an angel._

You look so peaceful, like you're just asleep. What are you dreaming of, angel? Are you dreaming of us? Of the last time we made love? The way your body moved with mine, almost as one, perfection. Beautiful... _You_ are beautiful. And you touched my soul when we came together, baby.

I love you so damn much. I miss you so damn much... Please, come back to me...

_The tears of an angel._

Kid, I'm crying here. I can feel my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces that only you can put back together again... 

I... I don't think I can go on if you leave me...

_Stop every clock, the Stars are in shock. The river would run to the sea._

When you were hit, it felt like my whole world imploded around me in that instant. I thought I'd lost you right then, but... 

You got up, and I let go the breath I was holding.

I should've known something wasn't right though when you pulled on that hat and smiled at me through the blood pouring over your beautiful face. I should've done something right then. But you insisted you were fine. "It's just a scratch, boss," you'd said, "Let's just get the job done and go home..." 

You just wanted to go home.

We got the job done alright, kid, intel secured, but at what cost? 

When you collapsed on the chopper and started fitting... I knew the cost had been too high.

_I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye, I won't let you slip away from me._

The doctors told us that bullet cracked your skull, and you were seizing because you were bleeding into your brain. They told us they couldn't believe you'd still been walking and talking, let alone focussed enough to complete the mission...

But I know that's because you're a stubborn man, Face. Determined to the last. 

They told us they couldn't control the bleed, that they'd done all they could... They told us that you had a ten percent chance of surviving this, a one in five chance of having brain damage _if_ you did.

But, damnit, you have to fight, Face. Be stubborn! Don't give in, don't slip away... Fight, damn you!

_Can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel?_

It's been two days now. The odds of you coming through this are dwindling with each hour passing, each laboured breath... You're still sleeping. Please, Face...

_The tears of an angel._

Murdock needs you, kid... The team needs you. _I_ need you. Please...

_Tears of an angel._

They're telling me to accept the fact that you might not ever wake up. But I can't accept that. I can't accept never seeing you smile at me again, never seeing your beautiful blue eyes, full of love, look at me again... I can't accept that I'll never hear you tell me you love me again...

I just can't...

_The tears of an angel._

I will not accept that you will not wake up. You will. You hear me, baby? Please... I love you. Wake up for me...

_So hold on, be strong._

That! What is that!? Your finger twitched! Jesus, baby!! Your finger... "Murdock, BA... his finger..."

"Facey?" "Little bro'?"

_Everyday hope will grow._

See? I knew you were a stubborn sonuvabitch! You come back to us, now, baby. BA, Murdock... me, we're all here for you. Open your eyes, show us you're coming back... 

Take your time, baby, I'll be here until you wake up. I'm never leaving you. Never. Please don't leave me...

_I'm here, don't you fear, little one, don't let go..._

No... Please... Oh God... Stay with us, Face...

"He's coding..."

I don't want to believe this is happening, I can't believe this is happening... I can't... Please baby, stay with us, don't leave...

_Don't let go..._

"How long?"

"Six minutes."

"Resume compressions..."

Fight, damn you, kid! Fight!

_Don't let go..._

"Asystole..."

"Charge to 300..."

Murdock's gone, he can't watch them do this to you. BA is in shock. I can't see through the tears in my eyes. I can't hear over the white noise in my ears... I can't... I can't...

"Still no pulse..."

Templeton, please baby, please don't let go...

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears... tell me these words are a lie._

They're coming for me... She's saying something. I can't hear the words... I don't want to hear the words...

You let go.

You're gone.

You left me.

I feel empty, cold... alone... dead inside.

What do I do, now?

~

The humid air of the desert prickles my skin as I run from the med. unit. I don't even know where I'm going, just that I know I had to get out of there.

I couldn't stay to hear them say you were dead.

There's a void inside me, Face, a deep, dark hole where you were... and I can't see you anymore. I close my eyes and you're not... you're not there.

Oh God, Face... Oh God...

~

"Colonel?"

No... no... not yet. Not ever... I cover my ears and press hard.

"Colonel, sir?"

I don't want to hear it! No!

"Hannibal!"

I snap my eyes up and expect to see the pain of grief when I look up into BA's face, but I don't...

And something inside me dares to hope.

"Face's alive, man," my sergeant chokes out. I swallow hard, and my knees buckle under the force of that news. 

You're alive. Oh baby, you didn't leave us... didn't leave me...

"And what's more," BA adds with a smile I haven't seen in days, "he's awake and asking for you."

I leave BA in my wake as I run back to you. 

You didn't let go.


End file.
